Happy Birthday
by Tomboy13
Summary: One-Shot. It is Flash's b-day and the other Leaguers have forgotten! Or have they?


**JUST A FUN LITTLE FIC, I'LL BE BACK IN MY DARK MOOD SOON,**

**THANKS FOR THE IDEA JILL!**

**DON'T OWN JL**

Flash glared at the monitors in anger. He was slouching in the chair and scribbling down notes without any interest. He was in full costume, except for his mask, which was off and hanging behind him. He switched the view of the monitors and found a bank robbery in progress. Quickly he switched on his comm. Link and began to speak in it,

" Lantern, we got a bank robbery near your position, think you can handle it?"

" Not a problem, Flash. I see them now. It shouldn't take very long."

" Yeah…"

" I told you that you not to touch Batman's experiments."

" How was I supposed to know? It looked like a sandwich!"

" Maybe that note next to it, ' Do Not Eat' would've given you a clue."

" Very funny."

" Hey, you got off easy. Double monitoring shift for a week…not bad, considering."

" Good thing Diana got Bats to his happy place—" Flash stopped his statement as he heard Lantern confronting the criminals.

A few minutes and gun shots later, Lantern picked up the conversation he had left off at,

" What time do I go on stand down?" Flash sighed and picked up the folders that were stacked next him. Flipping through them until the active list came up, he read, " John Stewart, end time 9:00 pm."

" Good, I'm really beat."

" So you won't be coming back up to the Tower?"

" No. Why is there something important to do up there?" Flash sighed again.

' He doesn't remember ether.'

" No, nothing up here. See ya tomorrow."

" See ya later, kid." Kid. He wasn't a kid anymore…well not by definition. He gazed at the world time clock. He would be 21 in three hours. AND NOBODY REMEMBERED! He had announced the date at least a week ago to his comrades and even explained the importance of the date to Diana, who had never celebrated a birthday in her life.

But for Wally, the WatchTower was empty.

Superman was working on an article with Lois Lane, a total babe in Wally's book, of course she was Superman's girl.

John was already at his apartment by now and Hawkgirl was probably going to join him later like she usually did. Flash was still puzzled by the fact that they wanted to work on the same cases down on Earth instead of in the high-tech Tower.

Diana was with Batman, helping to fight some rouge Jokers that were rioting after their boss was thrown into jail.

J'onn was also down on Earth, stocking up on Oreos or whatever else Martians did in their free time. Flash checked the time again…three, two, one…he could officially put the base on automatic until 6 am tomorrow morning. He clicked a few keys and stood up from the metal chair, stretching his under used muscles by zipping into the large kitchen and fixing a light snack. 23 sandwiches and a chocolate shake. He ate with a depressed feeling and focused on the t.v. that was in the far wall.

' Snap out of it Wally. It's not like you've never spent a birthday by yourself."

What really got him mad was the fact that they had been celebrating their birthdays together for almost five years! You would think that the world's greatest superheroes could remember a simple date, but no, and he couldn't even go down to Earth for a drink. Flash watched the commercial with even less interest then he had given the monitor. He waited for another hour until midnight ticked by,

" Happy Birthday to me…happy birthday to me…happy birthday dear Flash…happy birthday to me."

He muttered as he walked to his quarters. He was no longer mad at the other Leaguers. They had their own lives and things to handle. John was even pulling extra shifts so Superman could focus more on his reporter gig. He didn't bother changing out of his costume, he did however, pull his mask back on, in case one of the Leaguers did decide to come back.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

" Alert. Alert. Alert. Alert."

Flash was jerked out his slumber by the loud alarms and flashing lights. Shaking the sleep out of his eyes, he ran into the monitor room.

" Intruders in the Watchtower. Level six."

Was flashing across one of the screens. Without hesitation, Flash raced to the sector, not bothering to call one of the others until he was sure of what was going on.

The hallway was dark and he could hear small fits of laughter coming from a room ahead of him.

' Joker?' He slowed down even more, his mind thinking up every possible scenario he might face.

" Shhh…not so loud."

The voice was whispered and it sounded like it was trying hard not to laugh. Flash took a deep breath and shoved the door open,

" SURPRISE!!"

Came five laughing voices, the last voice was low and very subdued. Flash nearly fell to the ground. The room was filled with balloons and ribbons and his friends. They were each wearing a silly party hat and Superman was carrying a large, what looked to be chocolate, cake.

" Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Flash, Happy Birthday to YOU!!"

They each ended in different tunes and times. Flash grinned wildly and blew out the candles.

" You guys set off the alarm?"

" How else would we get you up? You sleep like a rock." Laughter followed John's joke.

" But I thought—"

" Flash, c'mon…how could we forget?" Diana handed Flash a large paper hat, and smiled mischievously at him,

" Actually, Batman was the one who gave us the exact date."

" Bats…I'm at a lost for words!"

" For once." Superman moved back to the table and set the cake down,

" It was suppose to be earlier but you didn't go to sleep for a while." He picked up a knife and began cutting the cake into smaller pieces. John nodded to Hawkgirl who grinned happily,

"So Flash…what's it like to be twenty-one?" The Scarlet Speedster shrugged,

"Eh, the same as twenty…I guess." John raised an eyebrow and ducked under a table, pulling out a large crate,

"We asked Superman to bend a few rules for today," He told him as he placed the box down. Flash glanced at the Man of Steel,

"Whoa, Supes…you bent some _rules_? Man, I am in shock."

"Ha ha very funny Flash. It's only for tonight." Now Flash was in complete confusion,

"Okay guys. What are you talking about?" John smiled even wider and held up a large glass bottle of Corona. He tossed one to Flash, who caught it happily,

"All right!!" He told them, punching air and eyeing the bottle happily. Batman pulled up a bucket of ice and raised an eyebrow,

"Of course this is the first time you've actually had the stuff, right?"

"Actually…yeah. I never was too sure how it would hit my system, but now that I'm legal," He flipped off the top, "Bottoms up."

Everyone watched as he took a long sip from the bottle. John laughed as he spluttered a bit on the last swig,

"Anybody else want one?"

The other Leaguers walked up and each took a bottle, even Batman.

**22222222222222222222222222**

J'onn, Diana and Hawkgirl were the first to turn in for the night. This only left Batman, Superman, John and Flash. They sat on one of the larger couches, with empty bottles littering the table. Flash was getting dizzier now and was getting louder with every bottle he downed. Superman watched him with a worried look,

"Maybe he's had enough?" John handed Flash another bottle,

"No, let him get a really good hangover tonight so he'll never binge again."

"Are you sure?"

"Relax." John popped another top off and watched as Flash stood up with a laugh,

"Ok, ok…guess who I am." He waved his hands behind him and picked up a spoon. He growled fiercely before laughing. Superman laughed,

"Hawkgirl?" Flash pointed at him,

"You are correct sir!" He told them, his voice going deep. He giggled for a while before sitting down and staring at one of the far walls, pointing and laughing at it non stop.

Batman smirked as Flash turned his attention to him. He stuck up his two index fingers and placed them by his ears. He frowned and giggled at the same time,

"Whoo! I am Batman!! Fear the pointiest of all ears!!" Batman stared at him and Lantern cleared his throat,

"Ah, Flash, maybe that's enough…" Flash stuck out his tongue and waggled his hands,

"Nan Nan Nan Nan Nah! Slow Pokes!" He went for another bottle but was stopped by Batman.

"Enough Flash."

"Ch, spoil sport…" He yawned and went behind Batman's head. Without warning he began to drum on the Dark Knight's head,

"It's a small world after all…it's a small world after all…" Batman growled and reached over his shoulder, snatching only air as Flash zipped out of the room.

John and Superman stared in disbelief, not only had Flash played Batman's head as a drum BUT the young man had actually lived to dodge around John and grab another beer.

Flash came back in with the half of the cake they had left over; he chewed it thoughtfully and avoided looking in Batman's direction.

"Flash, now really—" John saw the cake fly by him as Superman began talking. Flash laughed, as did John.

Superman pulled the bits of cake off his face,

"That is it." He stated firmly. He walked over to Flash, who was grinning up at him. He grabbed a handful of cake and instead of sending it at Flash, he turned and flung it at John.

"WOHOOF" John laughed and looked around for any weapons he could use. A bowl of bean dip. He picked it up and hefted it in one hand and took aim.

Slowed by the alcohol, Flash did not have time to move. Instead the bean dip hit him in the face and the bowl dropped to the floor.

Without warning the three began to hurl and dodge left over foods with laughs and shouts. John nailed Superman with a half eaten sandwich, while Flash was able to beam him with another slice of cake. Superman challenged both of them but showering the room with guacamole and salsa.

Flash laughed and faced the two as the all raised their newest supplies of ammo. He was about to let his last piece cake fly when he felt a wad of whipped cream hit him from behind.

Batman walked out of the room with a smirk,

"Happy Birthday Flash."


End file.
